1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sphere production techniques at zero gravity and more particularly relates to a method of producing strong lightweight carbon or other material spheres for a variety of uses.
2. History of the Prior Art
The production of materials in space in a weightless environment including the manufacture of hollow metal spheres has been appreciated and discussed in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,926 to H. F. Wuenscher entitled Space Manufacturing, Machine. The production of hollow spheres in a normal environment has been disclosed such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,603 to Torobin.